firefandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Fire and Emergency Services (British Columbia)
'History' Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 4645 Harvest Drive, Ladner Built 1987 :Engine 1 (7072) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#601150) :Tanker 1 (7052) - 1997 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior (1750/2500/24A) (SE#1665) (ex Tanker 4 & ex Tanker 5) :Squad 1 - 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 HD 4x4 / ITB / ProFire (200/167/8A/CAFS) (SN#8619) :Ladder 1 (7096) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/70A/70B/105' rear-mount) (SN#311130 / SO#4162) (ex Ladder 6) :Command 1 (7078) - 2007 GMC C5500 / Hub (SN#3820-1004) :Battalion 1 (7097) - 2015 Ford F350XLT SD 4x4 :Technical Rescue 1 (7074) - 2006 GMC Sierra SLE :Air 1 (7031) - 1989 International S1954 / Anderson (SN#RC-153) (ex Hazmat 1) :Fire Investigation 1 - 2008 Dodge Sprinter / ITB 'Fire Station 2' - 5416 12th Avenue, Tsawwassen Built 1974 :Engine 2 (7070) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#409120) :Wildland 2 (7095) - 2013 International 7400 4x4 / Smeal (625/420/20A) 'Fire Station 3' - 11375 84th Avenue, North Delta Built 2001 :Engine 3 (7073) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/20A/30B) (SN#605150) :Tower 3 (7090) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / 2010 Smeal (1750/300/3x30F/100' Platform) (SN#011180) :Squad 3 (7098) - 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 HD 4x4 / ITB / ProFire (200/167/8A/CAFS) :Technical Rescue 3 (7062) - 2001 Chevrolet Silverado :Technical Rescue 3 Trailer (7069) - 2005 trailer 'Fire Station 5' - 11720 64th Avenue, Sunshine Hills Built 1980 :Engine 5 (7089) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/2x30F) (#010180) :Air 1 Trailer (7068) - 2003 Custom Jordair 'Fire Station 6' - 1429 Lindsey Place, Annacis Island Built 1996 :Engine 6 (7048) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/50F) (SN#94053KENE94002715) (ex Engine 31) :Training House (7036) - 1990 "house" :Antique '(7006) - 1959 GMC D9843 / Willock / Silverline pumper (500/1200) (VA190) 'Fire Station 7 - 7430 Vantage Way, Tilbury Built 2005 :Engine 7 (7094) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/2x30F) (SN#115040) :Hazmat 7 (7086) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in Hazmat (SN#692) Assignment Unknown :(7049) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson (1750/500/50F) (SN#94053KENE94002720) (ex Engine 7) :(7044) - 1993 Simon Duplex D91001-92 / Anderson (1500/500) (ex Engine 4 & ex Engine 3) :ATV 4 (7084) - 2009 Kawasaki Mule 620 M9F :ATV 41 (7085) - 2009 Kawasaki Mule 620 M9F :ATV Trailer (7056) - 2007 trailer :Wildland Protection Trailer (7071) - 2005 trailer :Training Officer 1 (7088) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD :Training Officer 2 (7087) - 2009 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD Retired Apparatus :(7064) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/25A/25B/100' Platform) (SN#109111) (ex Tower 1, written off due to aerial damage) :(7060) - 2000 Kawasaki Mule 2510-4x4 :(7056) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/20A/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#890321) (ex Ladder 6, written off in an MVA with a semi truck in September 2012) :(7053) - 1997 Ford F-250 4x4 / Wholesale Fire Rescue (port./90/5A/10B) (ex Wildland 2) :(7050) - 1996 Kawasaki Mule 2510-4x4 (S/N B507642) :(7047) - 1994 Chevrolet Van 30 command :(7038) - 1991 E-One Hush quint (1250/200/75') (SN#8791) (ex Quint 3) :(7037) - 1990 GMC Suburban 2500 technical rope rescue unit :(7033) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (SN#MS-1500-150) (ex Engine 2) :(7029) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault quint (1500/300/100') (SN#T87-143) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Farnham) :(7022) - 1980 International S2674 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (SN#MS-1500-36) (ex Engine 3) :(7020) - 1980 Ford L9000 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (SN#PFT-997) (ex Engine 2) :(7018) - 1978 International CO1950B Cargostar / Anderson pumper (1050/900) (SN#MS-1050-11) (ex Engine 4) :(7015) - 1977 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (625/1500) (SN#SE 108) (ex Tanker 4) :(7014) - 1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76041) :(7013) - 1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74067) :(7012) - 1972 Thibault custom pumper (1050/500) (SN#T72-103) :(7011) - 1969 GMC T7500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T69-106) :(7009) - 1964 GMC C960 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#14632) :(7008) - 1962 Chev 40 / Custom Engineering walk-in heavy rescue (VA193) :(7007) - 1958 Ford F-350 / Carter rescue (85/100) (Ex-Rescue 405) :(7004) - 1953 GMC / Thibault pumper Future Plans A new fire hall, emergency operations and training centre is under construction at the southwest corner of 80th and Churchill Streets near Boundary Bay Airport. Occupancy is set for May 2019. External Links Delta Fire & Emergency Services Station Map Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus